Aequi et Iniqui – ami et ennemi
by Doth
Summary: "La mort brutale d'un saint amène le doute au sanctuaire. Une nouvelle menace serait-elle en route? Pourtant tout porte à croire que non. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'obstination de certaines personnes, à la recherche du qui et du pourquoi..."


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous! Voici enfin le début de mon histoire! Enfin! Entre partiels et mémoire, j'ai pu trouver le temps d'écrire! **

**Bon, commençons par les habituelles précisions:**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages présentés pour le moment appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs de Saint Seiya et Lost Canvas. Un grand bravo et merci à ces auteurs et animateurs pour nous avoir fourni cette merveilleuse histoire!**

**Rating: M, parce qu'il y a des morts. Parce qu'il y aura de la violence. Parce que les saints vont morfler grave!**

**...**

_Bon, maintenant je vais raconter ma vie. _

_Le titre devait être un truc du genre "les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis".. mais comme j'ai royalement fait comprendre à ma prof de latin en 5eme, je suis calée en mythologie grâce à saint seiya, pas parce que je suis intéressée par le latin. Du coup, comme google trad disait rien que des trucs bizarres, j'ai fini par l'appeler "ami et ennemi". Tragique,non?_

_Ensuite je tiens à préciser certaines choses:_

_- yaoïste confirmée, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de couples dans cette histoire...et c'est hyper dur!_

_- j'ai tenu à remettre un peu d'ordre dans les castes: les bronzes sont costauds, ils nous l'ont prouvé, mais un bronze reste un bronze, et les argents sont plus forts et les ors encore plus, non mais! (ps: et le meilleur c'est shaka!)_

_- je vais tenter de faire apparaitre des personnages variés, vous le verrez bien, je pense, dans ce chapitre, parce que j'adoooore les ors, un peu moins les bronzes, mais les pauvres argents, personne ne les aime! Alors, grâce à moi vous allez les adorer ces petits bichons!_

_Quoi dire d'autre à part que j'aime les reviews (et qu'on essaye de deviner la suite)... j'en laisse tout le temps pour dire si j'ai aimé ou pas! Alors n'ayez pas peur =) et puis la trame de cette histoire est prête, je sais où je vais, ça va durer longtemps, il y aura du suspens, des morts, des rires, à vue de nez, une 50aine de chapitre si ce n'est plus..._

_Je reste à l'écoute de toute proposition, j'ai réflechi à l'histoire de base mais je ne vais pas balancer tout d'un coup, il faudra meubler! Enfin, je pense faire des fautes parfois, surtout dans celui ci. Même en le relisant... J'y ferais hyper attention pour le prochain mais j'avais tellement hâte de le publier..._

_Et pour terminer, je ne sais pas à quel rythme je pourrais publier, les partiels arrivant à grand pas; A partir de juin tout ira bien!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Aequi et Iniqui – ami et ennemi**

_"La mort brutale d'un saint amène le doute au sanctuaire. Une nouvelle menace serait-elle en route? Pourtant tout porte à croire que non. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'obstination de certaines personnes, à la recherche du qui et du pourquoi._.."

* * *

C'était la fin de l'été et les pluies s'abattaient déjà sur la ville. Des pluies glaciales pour la saison, contrastant violemment avec l'été caniculaire que tous venaient de subir à grand peine et emportant par trombes la sensation de chaleur aussi bien sur le corps que dans le cœur.

Au sanctuaire, l'heure n'était plus à la guerre mais au chagrin. Une nouvelle vie avait été offerte aux guerriers disparus et un début d'alliance commençait à se former. En l'absence de menace, les Dieux s'en étaient retournés au Panthéon, quittant leur enveloppe terrestre et abandonnant leur demeure aux plus gradés de leurs protecteurs. C'est ainsi que malgré les combats passés, les rancunes, les regrets, tous étaient en ce jour réunis, amis, anciens ennemis ou parfaits inconnus afin d'honorer une dernière fois la mémoire d'un de leur camarade tombé. Un attroupement pour le moins inhabituel de saint, spectres et marinas, tous formant un une auréole autour d'une simple pierre de granite blanc sur laquelle on pouvait lire ces quatre mots « Mozes, Cetus Silver Saint ».

Mozes. Pour certains il n'était qu'un parfait inconnu, pour d'autres un compagnon. Mais que l'on soit confrère, ami ou ennemi, rien ne changerait le fait qu'un saint s'était éteint. Son corps avait été retrouvé quelques jours auparavant échoué sur le rivage de Nauplie. La police avait gardé le corps et ouvert une enquête mais aucune disparition n'avait été signalée dans le coin, ni même aucune correspondant au profil de cet homme, gonflé par les eaux, son unique œil tendant vers un bleu pâle affichant encore une profonde terreur. Ce dernier n'était pas en mission, aussi ce ne fût que lorsqu'il manqua à l'appel d'une convocation officielle que l'on remarqua sa disparition. Il fut assez aisé de retrouver où reposait son corps, moins de le récupérer mais l'on pouvait encore percevoir l'influence du sanctuaire sur les citoyens grecs.

Bien que sa dernière demeure paraisse modeste, il ne pouvait y avoir meilleure façon de lui rendre hommage que lui permettre de reposer à jamais dans la terre sacrée. La nouvelle fit le tour des royaumes et certains vinrent pour l'enterrement, portant à l'esprit chagrin, respect ou bienséance. Les juges s'étaient tous les trois déplacés, l'entente nouvelle les y obligeait, d'autant plus qu'ils seraient ceux qui prendrait soin du saint d'argent dans l'autre monde. Quelques marinas aussi, se sentant, mais sans vraiment se l'avouer, en partie responsable de sa mort par la noyade. La noyade. C'était ce qu'avait conclu le médecin légiste en charge du corps ne trouvant aucune trace de résistance ni de substance anormale dans son sang. Cela n'excluait pas la mort par voie sûrement qualifiée de « surnaturelle » par les simples humains, mais, même pour un saint aussi puissant et disposé au cosmos, Shion n'avait pu déceler un quelconque indice pouvant amener à penser qu'il combattait dans ses derniers instants.

L'enterrement fut bref, concis. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé inutilement et lorsque les derniers vivants quittèrent cet endroit le cœur lourd, il ne restait que le bruit sourd la pluie de septembre, transformant petit à petit en marécage les champs alentours.

* * *

Le lendemain dans la soirée, dix mille kilomètre à l'est, Chitose, Japon. Ikki et Shun franchissaient sombrement la porte de leur appartement. Ils avaient tenu à rendre un dernier hommage à celui qui fût autrefois un ennemi et retourner au sanctuaire n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Les deux frères avaient décidé de s'installer beaucoup plus au nord que Tokyo, avec un climat plus frais, plus serein. Ikki avait du mal à supporter les fortes chaleurs. Cela lui rappelait trop son entrainement sur l'Île de la Mort. Il avait tenté de camoufler ce malaise mais son frère n'était pas dupe et avait proposé environ un an auparavant d'aller s'installer sur l'île du nord de l'archipel, prétextant non sans mentir qu'il aimait l'ambiance de cette ville et que les hivers neigeux feraient son bonheur le plus complet. Après avoir traversé toutes ces épreuves, les deux frères et aussi les autres saints de bronze aspiraient à un peu de repos et une vie moins stressante, en restant tout de même à l'affut en cas de besoin. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient perçu l'appel cosmique du pope leur annonçant la triste nouvelle. Bien qu'Ikki n'aie pas eu à combattre Mozes et ses acolytes au début de ses fonctions en tant que protecteur d'Athéna, il respectait le souhait de son frère, visiblement plus touché que les autres par la mort d'un camarade. Il se doutait aussi que malgré la douleur, partager cette épreuve avec ses amis d'enfance lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et c'est ainsi qu'après une vingtaine d'heures de vol ils s'étaient retrouvés en compagnie de ses confrères, avaient pleuré silencieusement puis s'en étaient retournés, préférant laisser les amis proches de la baleine faire leur deuil, sans se cacher des yeux compatissant des autres assistants.

Enfin de retour, ils posèrent leurs valises sans les défaire et s'effondrèrent sur leur lit, épuisés par les émotions, le voyage et le décalage horaire, pour une nuit sans rêves. Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'Ikki constata un léger changement chez son frère. Lui d'habitude si expressif aussi bien dans le pôle positif que négatif semblait comme éteint. Il était assis dans la cuisine et ne disait mot, le regard perdu dans l'écru du mur face à lui. Ikki vit s'assoir à ses côté et déposa une main sur son épaule. Nouveau changement, le propriétaire de ladite épaule le fixa de ses grands yeux verts mais projeta une aura sèche et violente qui s'effaça dans la seconde qui suivi pour laisser place au doux cosmos qui l'avait toujours habité. Préférant ne rien dire, il se leva et prépara un semblant de déjeuner, l'heure étant tardive. Et tous deux retrouvèrent petit à petit leur quotidien.

* * *

Au sanctuaire, une personne, quant à elle, refusait catégoriquement de reprendre une vie normale. Trop affecté par la mort de son camarade et coéquipier comme le pensaient certains, Astérion remuait dans sa tête tous les évènements écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. A aucun moment Mozes ne lui avait parlé d'un voyage à Nauplie. A aucun moment il ne l'avait contacté, lui qui avait toujours été son oreille, ni envoyé une quelconque onde cosmique pour l'avertir d'un danger. Il se sentait impuissant face à sa mort et souhaitait juste comprendre. Mais Shion avait été formel, Mozes été parti d'une mort naturelle à défaut de pouvoir prouver le contraire. Bien qu'étrange et prématurée, sa mort ne pouvait être éludée, un saint reste un humain et le cosmos n'est pas absolu. Un simple accident, une inattention rendait un guerrier vulnérable et cela était malheureusement regrettable. Cette absence de preuve ne convenait guère au chien de chasse. Il avait même tenté de sonder l'esprit du pope lors de son discours mais tout ce dont il pouvait être certains était la sincérité de Shion à l'égard du défunt. Malgré tout il avait demandé audience le lendemain, incapable d'y voir clair. Il souhaitait une entrevue avec celui qui pouvait lire les étoiles et trouver des réponses à ses questions afin que son esprit puisse être en paix.

Shion allait le recevoir et peut être des réponses allaient-elle surgir de nulle part.

Ce dernier l'attendait dans la salle du conseil où ils seraient seuls durant l'entretien. Astérion ne se fit pas prier pour énoncer la raison de sa demande, bien qu'évidente aux yeux omniscients du grand pope.

« Je refuse d'admettre une mort naturelle. »

Il les avait dits, ces quelques mots cinglants, sans aucune délicatesse, ouvrant son cœur à l'atlante qui resta assis, les yeux clos. Aucune belle parole ne pourrait changer ce fait. Encore moins apaiser l'esprit de son subordonné visiblement très affecté par la disparition de son ami. Shion sentait dans son cosmos la tristesse et la culpabilité d'avoir perdu son ami tout comme lui avait ressenti un gouffre de culpabilité par son incapacité à déterminer les causes de la mort. Toutefois, il apprécia la hargne de l'argent, celui-ci ne sombrerait pas dans état de rumination aussi il décida d'être le plus précis avec Astérion, de lui donner tous les détails, ceux qu'il n'avait pas énoncé lors de l'éloge funèbre

« Son corps ne portait aucune trace de résistance ni de combat. Il ne portait pas son armure mais celle-ci n'a pas réagi au danger, commença-t-il. Puis il s'enfonça dans son récit.

L'argent eut la décence de ne pas l'interrompre et apprit ainsi tous les détails qui lui avaient été épargnés, à lui et ses pairs, allant des conditions de découverte du corps jusqu'aux difficultés de sa récupération. Les autorités balnéaires tenaient à ce que cet évènement tragique ne soit pas divulgué à grande échelle, ne voulant pas se risquer à entacher la réputation de la plage qui vivait essentiellement du tourisme. Aussi, après maintes assurances et promesses de discrétion, Shion avait pu ordonner le rapatriement de son cadavre au lieu saint et procéder, à l'abri des yeux profanes, aux examens plus poussés vers le surnaturel.

Certes, il avait espéré trouver un indice, quel qu'il fut, tout en redoutant en même temps que cela marquerait le début d'une nouvelle série de combats. Lorsqu'il se tut, Astérion ne pu contenir ses doutes plus longtemps et relâcha violemment sur le pope ses doutes et celui-ci ne pu que l'écouter, totalement impuissant. Impuissant mais impressionné par le raisonnement de son allié. Mozes était un saint de l'eau, il avait passé la plupart de son temps à son contact en Nouvelle Zélande. Il se souvenait de leur excursions et retraçait avec précision à quel point son ami disparu aimait et prenait toujours un immense plaisir à se baigner ou parcourir les chemins côtiers le regard plongé vers l'horizon, s'imaginant plongeant dans les profondeurs marines, encore et toujours plus loin, plus profondément. Mais il n'ignorait pas moins qu'un autre les dangers des eaux, bien au contraire. Jamais il n'aurait tenté d'affronter une mer agitée, un courant trop rapide, un lac trop sombre.

« Il ne peut pas s'être fait piéger de cette manière, pas sur une plage aussi banale que celle là ! Je me suis permis de faire des recherches sur les courants mais il n'y en a pas dans cette région, ni marées. Rien qui ne puisse justifier une noyade ! » Il s'arrêta un instant… « A moins qu'on l'y ait forcé mais je l'aurai senti ! Quelqu'un l'aurait senti. Et d'après vos dires et ma confrontation avec son corps, il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dans l'eau…

- Astérion, il n'est pas utile que tu t'immisces dans cette affaire, je suis votre représentant et c'est à moi que reviens d'en porter responsabilité. C'est pour ça que…

- J'ai vu son corps ! l'interrompit brutalement l'argent, une boule commençait à se former au fond de sa gorge, la rage prenait le pas sur la tristesse. Et malheureusement, cette rage ne trouvait, pour le moment, aucun émissaire sur qui se déverser. Il souffla fortement à plusieurs reprises avant de reprendre. «Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, il n'est pas un noyé ! On l'a assassiné ! Seulement on ne sait pas encore par qui ni comment mais je n'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir trouvé ce salaud !

- …

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça ? C'est tout ce que vous inspire sa mort ? Inutile d'en savoir plus ? » Il serrait les poings avec une telle force que ses articulations avaient déjà viré au blanc. Puis, tournant les talons, il lança un regard au pope jusqu'alors s'était terré dans son silence. « Je pensais pourtant que vous seriez un de ceux qui comprendraient la frustration de ne pas pouvoir venger la mort d'un camarade. »

Il ne cherchait pas à blesser qui que ce soit, mais ses mots allèrent droit au cœur de son dirigeant. Ce dernier ne comprenait que trop bien cette sensation et c'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas le laisser en faire une vendetta personnelle. Il avait assisté, impuissant dans la plupart des cas, à la chute de ses camarades durant l'ancienne guerre sainte. Emportés par surprise, sacrifiés de leur propre volonté dans l'intérêt collectif ou encore trépassés des suites de profondes blessures. Certaines personnes lui étaient inconnues, d'autres avaient été de précieux amis ou des personnes qu'il aurait aimé apprendre à connaitre. Mais tous savaient qu'en période de guerre, les sacrifices étaient nécessaires et les mort inévitables. Il n'y avait pas le temps pour s'apitoyer sur son propre sort ou celui d'autrui. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils avaient pu continuer à aller de l'avant, ne jamais faiblir pour ne pas rendre vaines les pertes dans leurs rangs.

Mais en ces temps de paix proclamée, que pouvait faire cet homme, dont l'ami avait été brutalement retiré ? Les trois castes de saint avaient été ramenées à la vie suite à un accord de paix entre les trois divinités et chacun s'était vu offrir une nouvelle chance, une seconde vie. Ils avaient reçu les privilèges que n'ont pas les humains ordinaires. C'était une chance unique. Cela ne se reproduirait plus. Et l'argenté devrait pleurer l'inévitable, l'irréparable. Oui, Shion ne pouvait que le comprendre mais tentait de lui éviter peine et regret…

« Je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour porter ce genre d'accusation, même envers un ennemi potentiel. Je me refuse à te laisser risquer ta peau pour une hypothétique vengeance dirigée vers on ne sait qui. Il y a d'autres moyens pour comprendre ce qui a pu se passer mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les vérifier » énonça calmement le grand pope.

Si ces derniers mots troublèrent le saint d'argent, il n'en laissa paraitre aucune trace. Toute son attention fut soudainement attirée vers son référent, le priant silencieusement de continuer. Shion ne lui avait pas encore tout dit ! Et lui, qu'avait-il accomplit depuis son arrivée dans ses appartements, à part décharger ses nerfs sur la personne apparemment la plus à même de le comprendre ? Honteusement, il s'excusa en courbant son corps dans une position de respect et d'obéissance. Il y avait peut être une chance encore de prouver un raison, un responsable, de lui faire payer…Tout son être aspirait désormais à l'espoir que pourrait lui apporter son vis-à-vis.

« Le Star Hill… » Reprit l'ancien.

* * *

Les jours s'étaient écoulés avec une similarité déroutante. Après les funérailles, de retour en Sibérie, Hyoga passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entrainer. A l'image de son maitre, il prenait son entrainement très au sérieux sans pour autant négliger les bases d'une vie saine. Aussi saine que possible du point de vue d'un chevalier de glace, bien sûr. L'entrainement portait aussi bien sur la condition physique que sur l'intellect, et jamais le russe n'aurait imaginé passer autant de temps dans une bibliothèque, à se renseigner sur tout et n'importe quoi. Les mythologies, les traditions des différents peuples, il apprenait même plusieurs langues étrangères.

Lui, qui passait le plus clair de son temps dehors, allongé dans l'herbe à attendre que le temps passe lorsqu'il était enfant et encore retenu à la fondation Graad, se voyait maintenant bientôt décerné de la palme de l'étudiant le plus assidu. Certes, il ne fréquentait pas d'université, mais il se rendait régulièrement dans les bouquineries et finissait toujours par rapporter un ou deux livres d'histoire ou de légendes, qui venaient orner les nombreuses étagères qui avaient fait leur apparition sur les murs de sa demeure. Sa collection, bien que modeste, commençait à ne rien envier à celle de son maitre au sanctuaire. Le conseil de Camus était clair : connaitre son ennemi est le premier rouage dans les mécanismes de la victoire. Le problème, qui, au fond, n'était pas un problème en soi, était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être l'ennemi qu'il aurait à affronter dans les temps à venir. Hadès, Athéna et Poséidon avaient mis fin aux cycles de guerres deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous vu offrir une nouvelle vie. Les De plus, les trois sanctuaires restaient désormais en contact afin de garantir cette paix grandement attendue. Aussi, c'était au gré du hasard qu'il choisissait un thème et l'approfondissait des semaines durant.

Une sonnerie de téléphone le tira de son encyclopédie sur les Dieux de l'Egypte antique. Shun. Préférant de loin une conversation avec son ami d'enfance aux différentes méthodes d'embaumement et de momification, il décrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Tous deux avaient pris l'habitude de se téléphoner souvent, d'une part parce que Shun aimait converser et d'autre part, parce que ce dernier s'inquiétait tout de même de la santé de son confrère, qui tournait rat de bibliothèque. Non pas que cela soit mauvais, Shun lui-même avait commencé ses études dans l'art et pouvait passer des heures à griffonner, croquer tout ce qui se présentait à lui… au grand damn de son frère qui devait lui rappeler de temps en temps qu'il fallait manger entre deux esquisses. Mais cette fois ci, la conversation lui sembla différente. Ce n'était pas Shun au bout du fil. Physiquement, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais sa voix ne portait pas la même intonation, il semblait ailleurs. Après un bref échange de banalité, Hyoga ne put se retenir de lui demander si quelque chose lui était arrivé, ce à quoi il s'entendit répondre d'une toute autre voix : « Il va se faire tuer. »

* * *

Ikki en avait assez de se prélasser au dehors. Il était parti acheter de nouvelles peintures pour son frère. Avec la rentrée scolaire, les magasins étaient bondés. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Grand solitaire dans l'âme, pire adorateur du bain de foule, il supportait encore moins les espaces remplis de gens en proie au stress des achats de dernière minute, tous se bousculant, criant, courant dans tous les sens une liste de course à la main. A plusieurs reprises il avait été tenté de laisser un peu de son cosmos filer, histoire de repousser ces assaillants mais une image de son petit frère lui venait toujours à l'esprit, le sermonnant que bonne conduite était nécessaire pour une cohabitation parmi le commun des mortel… Etonnant comme il pouvait être influencé par son cadet, lui, le plus fort de sa caste, lui le guerrier réputé immortel. Et pourtant, quand ce petit bout d'homme le regardait droit dans les yeux avec son magnifique sourire innocent, il fondait, tout simplement.

Un grand détour par des chemins peu empruntés suffisait à faire descendre de quelques degrés son aura, prendre l'air, et enfin rentrer avant que son colocataire ne s'inquiète.

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu peignes moins, petit frère, lança-t-il, ou alors il faudra demander une carte privilège avec coupe file dans ton magasin ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Shun ? » Quelqu'un semblait parler dans la cuisine. Il déposa ses achats dans l'entrée, se dirigea vers la voix qu'il ne reconnu pas comme celle de son frère. Ses sens en alerte, il se prépara à toute éventualité et ouvrit violemment la porte, révélant l'intrus qui siégeait dans sa cuisine. Shun. Il se tenait seul, au milieu de la pièce. Il venait de raccrocher son portable. Sans même se soucier de son frère ainé, il ouvrit avec grâce la porte vitrée donnant sur le balcon, enjamba la balustrade et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Comme au ralenti, Ikki voyait son frère disparaitre au dehors, mais il était incapable de bouger un muscle de son corps. Il tremblait. Lorsqu'enfin il put bouger, il se précipita au balcon mais aucune trace de son frère, il s'était comme volatilisé. Il frissonna. Il avait clairement pu apercevoir au moment de la chute un reflet dans les cheveux de son cadet. Un reflet qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Et qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

Le Star Hill. Le seul endroit du sanctuaire autorisé uniquement au Pope. L'endroit où ce dernier pouvait lire les étoiles, interroger les constellations. De cette manière, il serait sans doute possible de comprendre ce qui était encore incompréhensible. Shion avait du attendre l'absence de lune pour tirer le meilleur des étoiles et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas encore agit. Astérion l'avait compris au terme de leur discussion. Le soir même, alors qu'il escortait son chef jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine, il se mit à prier sa déesse qui n'était plus en ce monde pour une réponse, aussi mauvaise soit-elle, car son cœur s'attachait désormais au mince espoir de la mémoire des étoiles.

Toutefois, l'espoir était infime, car, comme le voulait le cycle divin, une menace envers la Terre mènerait irrévocablement à la réincarnation d'Athéna, partie deux ans plus tôt rejoindre les cieux, laissant la Terre aux mains du sanctuaire, leur faisant confiance pour la gestion de leur monde désormais en paix. Or, aucun présage stellaire ne permettait de penser à une incarnation future. Aucune menace à l'horizon.

Soupirant une énième fois, balloté entre l'espoir et la raison, Astérion n'entendit pas assez rapidement le second arrivant. Ce dernier finissait d'atteindre le sommet du sentier menant au Star Hill lorsqu'il le reconnu.

« Shun c'est bien ça? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Aucune réponse, Shun se tenait droit, majestueux, ses cheveux soulevés par la brise qui se levait. Mais, malgré l'absence de lune, les étoiles fournissait assez de lumière et le mis face à l'évidence.

Des longues mèches rouge cuivre flottaient autour d'un visage pourtant familier. Et ce visage, il le connaissait, bien même, il l'avait aperçu il y avait peine deux petites années. Il se figea et de sa bouche ne pu sortir qu'un unique mot :

« …Hadès… »

* * *

Chapitre un peu court, mais je souhaitais vraiment le finir sur ce mot! Maintenant, critiqueeeeeez! See you bientôt !


End file.
